thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Proserpina Cambric
Proserpina Cambric is a tribute who belongs to Biel1458. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message. Her district partner is Oxford Roope. The two do not need to be submitted into Hunger Games together, or in a special order. Information Name: '''Proserpina Cambric '''Age: '''16 '''District: '''8 '''Gender: '''Female '''Personality: '''Proserpina is honest, serious and quite philosophical as well. If asked a question, she will immediately spill the truth, and nothing but the reality of things. She is not afraid of telling someone off in order to reach a point, even if it might cause mistrust among her comrades. She is very inclosed to herself, so she has a hard time being with other people. However, Proserpina is very intelligent and loves to learn more about the world around her. She is always inside home reading textbooks instead of being with other people. She is kind enough, although she can act a little snappy when annoyed. Even with her advanced intelligence, she is somewhat awkward upon meeting new people, and the way she brainstorms plans is very genious, if she can get people to understand her goals and ideas. '''Weapons: '''Proserpina is not an excellent fighter, and is unable to fight at close range, but she excels with long-ranged weapons, and being slim and short allows her to cut through corners and escape fights unharmed. Her main weapon is a blowgun. Many might see this weapon as inoffensive and pathetic, however, Proserpina has learned how to make a good use out of them. She can dip her darts in poison, and she can make poisons with the poisonous plants and things around her. '''Appearance: '''Proserpina has a long, voluminous hair that flows down her back in auburn locks. She has a thin, clean face that's free of any discoloration or scars, and it's a rather pale tone. She has a small nose, and luscious lips, although she has the bad habit of always biting them whenever she is greatly nervous or anxious. Proserpina has a slim physical, which might cause people to underestimate her and see her as weak and frail. She is skinny and stands at average height, considering her age. She has barely any muscle, but isn't feeble, and rather slim and agile. She is somewhat strong at only 16 years of age, and her petite size allows her to dodge attacks and flee from fights easily. Being a vegetarian, she doesn't consume much protein, making her rather lean but also healthy. She has smooth, clear body, and a small waist. She barely has any hips, so her clothes can appear to be baggy when she wears them, although, the rest of her body is curvaceous and can be considered somewhat attractive to males. She has medium-sized breasts, and usually does not wear revealing clothing. '''Backstory: '''You could say Proserpina's life had been pretty regular, from a District's point of view. She into a normal family in the part of Eight where the upper middle-class lived. That part of the District was characterized for its well-known bakeries and shops, where even Capitol officials would stop by while visiting the district. This is where all the workers and merchants who don't have anywhere else to live reside, while the richer people live close to the Town Square in rusty, urban apartments. When Proserpina was born, she already an older sister waiting for her. Tallis was four years old when Proserpina was born, still too young to understand that she would have less to eat now that Proserpina was there. Her parents were very happy to welcome another child into their family, even though it would cause them a lot of trouble in the future. All things considered, Proserpina led a fairly normal childhood. She went to school, worked hard, helped out in her family's small clothing shop and stayed pretty quiet, actually. '''Reasons for Winning: '''Proserpina has multiple reasons for coming home. She wants to return to her family, and use her newly-achieved money to build a new life, not only for herself, but for all who supported and believed in her. She will use a significant part of her money to help the District into turning a beautiful, safe place for its citizens. But most of all, she wants to win for her family, of course. And even though she is not in the Games for the money or influence she would get by winning, she knows that if she does make it back, she could finally get her parents and sister the life they deserve in the Victor's Village. '''Strengths: Proserpina is small and agile, and is able to use her agility to scout ahead or cover herself from attacks of other tributes. She has an astonishing speed, being able to easily steal or pickpocket supplies from other tributes, and she is also quite good at dodging. Being short and quick also allows her to evade multiple attacks, which lead to multiple oportunities of killing her oponnents by dodging their attack and striking them down from behind. Proserpina has also a very good sight, and next to never misses a target with her blowgun. Weaknesses: Proserpina is unable to climb trees, as he grew up in an urban District. That comes along with the facts he's never actually climbed one in her entire life, and doesn't have any idea on how to do it. She's not the most athletic girl, nor the strongest, but she is pretty fast from running around her backyard. She also cannot run for a very long time, or else she may slow down due to being tired. Even though she is quite skilled with a blowgun, she needs a clear shooting range to her target. Alliance: Proserpina will be alone during the Games. Height: '5'6" '''Fears: '''Agliophobia; the fear of pain. Agliophobia is known as an abnormal fear of pain. Proserpina knows that pain causes fear, and fear is distressful and can eventually cause pain, meaning that she will try not to fear her oponnents during the Games, and will do her best to avoid a slow and early demise. She also will not get any allies during the Games, being afraid that she will lose them later on. '''Token: '''Proserpina owns no token. Family Gallery Proserpina Dad.png|Alex Cambric: Father Proserpina Mother.png|Aviah Cambric: Mother Tallis.png|Tallis Cambric: Sister Games Information *The 1448thHunger Games ['Fate: 'Deceased | '''Killed by: 'Cassandra Maipe | '''Day: Three | Ranking: 24th] *The 84th Annual Hunger Games [Fate: '''Alive | '''Killed By: TBA | Day: 'TBA | '''Ranking: '''TBA] *The IV Games ['Fate: '''Alive | '''Killed By: TBA | '''Day: '''TBA | '''Ranking: '''TBA] Etymology Proserpina means "to emerge" in Latin. The name is the Roman equivalent of the Greek goddess Persephone. Cambric is one of the finest and most dense kinds of fabric, that is a lightweight plain-weave textile, originally from the French commune of Cambrai, this textile was initially made of linen, but later the term came to be applied to cotton fabrics as well. "Cambric" is currently used for linens, shirtings, handkerchieves and as fabric for lace and needlework, which relates to Proserpina's District (See District 8.) Trivia *Proserpina was originally going to be from District Five; and an anti-career tribute. *Proserpina was originally both called Rosabella and Hannah Reyes before she was renamed to her current name, Proserpina Cambric. *Proserpina is an experiment of mine on seeing how a plain, fully realistic tribute would fare in the Games. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 8 Category:Reaped Category:Biel1458 Category:Biel1458's tributes Category:Unfinished